The town That You Live In
by Leaves-in-the-Sand
Summary: I must say, It's a nice day, When the leaves start to turn, there is so much to learn from the freeway,You're my friend, For the weekend, When the spring comes around, you can show me the town that you live in, GaaraXOC


**I don't own anything but the OC. This is my first Song fic so please be nice!**

**I must say,  
It's a nice day,  
When the leaves start to turn, there is so much to learn from the freeway,  
**Gaara moved slowly along the streets of Konoha slowly, watching the girl in front of him in a slightly dreamy state. Leaves fell from the trees gently making his world look like a dream.

**You're my friend,  
For the weekend,  
When the spring comes around, you can show me the town that you live in,  
**Sumi turned to him with a smile that reached her chocolate brown eyes, "You know Ichiraku here right, Gaara-kun?" She asked innocently. Gaara nodded, "Yes," she continued to smile, 'then I think I showed you the whole village. I'm sorry I can't stay longer but I need to go," Gaara nodded. Sumi bowed and ran off letting Gaara watch after pleading her with his eyes to stay. **  
And tonight I walk through an empty street,  
With my shadow stretching in front of me,  
When my lonely thoughts meet my lonely feet,  
And the cold reminds me that I've chosen this life  
**the bright sun had left awhile ago as did Sumi. Gaara walked slowly along the deserted streets whishing he could just tell her. They've known each other since they were six. He wished that they could be more… he stepped on a rock on the path through the village smashing it silently under his foot with a sigh. **  
I must say,  
It's a nice day,  
With the flowers in bloom, there is so much to view from the freeway,  
And we're friends,  
For the weekend,  
And when the fall comes around, you can show me the town that you live in,  
**the next day Gaara actually smiled in front of the villagers, the thoughts of last night still haunted him. Instead of walking in front of him like yesterday she walked beside him with a small smile. Her hand brushed against the his hand. A small, cute blush stained her cheeks. Sakura petals hung over them, trying to guard them from the sun. He watched her from the corner of his eye, enjoying this time with her. It was hard to have the one you love the most in this world in another village three days away and you're the kage of your village so you can rarely go and see her and for all you know while your doing paper work she could be doing someone else! **  
And tonight I walk through an empty street,  
With my shadow stretching in front of me,  
When my lonely thoughts meet my lonely feet,  
And the cold reminds me that I've chosen this life,  
**Gaara shook his head trying to get a clear mind. He hopped onto a balcony and peeked inside of the window. Sumi lay there, a thin white sheet lay over top of her, showing off her curvy figure. He smiled but then scowled; how could someone so fragile, small, elegant and innocent control him like that. He was Gaara of the desert, monster of Suna for Kami's sake! He sighed and jumped off the balcony rail and headed back to his apartment he shared with his siblings. **  
So hang up the phone cause you're probably better alone,  
So hang up the phone cause you're probably better alone,  
So hang up the phone cause you're probably better alone,  
**Gaara sat on his bed, staring mindlessly at the hard wood floor of his room. He should do that to her. She's too kind to say no. Lots of assassin would be after since she's close to the Kazekage of Suna. He growled, she would be better off without him. **  
And tonight I walk through an empty street,  
With my shadow stretching in front of me,  
When my lonely thoughts meet my lonely feet,  
And the cold reminds me that I've,  
**He had avoided Sumi all through the day trying not to go near her. He was afraid that if he got to close to her, letting the scent of strawberries and wild flower waft into his nostrils that he would take her lips right there and then. He could tell from where he watched her that she was looking for him, wanting to spend-waste her time with him. **  
And tonight I walk through an empty street,  
With my shadow stretching in front of me,  
When my lonely thoughts meet my lonely feet,  
And the cold reminds me that I've chosen this life**

It was his last night at Konoha as he moved to watch her in her room. To him it sounded weird, go watch her in the middle of the night but he had to see her before he left. He looked at the blood red rose in his hand. A small white note was attached to it with a small purple string. That was her favorite color, purple. He jumped gracefully on to the balcony and looked through the sliding glass doors. Sumi sat on her bed, holding her face in her hands crying. Her white night gown had gray specs of her tears on it. He opened the door and walked in silently, "G-g-gaa-gaa-ra," her voice was broken. He stopped stiff. "W-w-why?" she asked wiping her red, puffy eyes. "It would be better off.." he whispered coming closer to her and lay the rose down beside her on the bed. He placed one hand on the bed to support himself and the other on her cheek bringing her lips to his gently.

"Gaara..?" she whispered gently, both of their eyes still closed from the kiss.

"I will see you soon, my love.." He whispered and placed his lips on her again. Sumi's hands were placed on his shoulders. The cloth of his sleeve started to disappear.

Sumi blinked open her wet eyes and stared at the little bit of sand that lay motionless on the white sheets in front of her in a shape of a heart.

**Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this at 12:00 at night and was/is super tired.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Gaara: 'Cause I did! **


End file.
